Staring At You From Afar
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Menatap dari jauh tanpa adanya cinta yang berbalas sangat menyakitkan. dan setelah cinta itu di dapatkan, sebuah bencana datang dan memisahkan mereka. Chapter 3 : Aku Mencintaimu!. Chapter kali ini semi M atau menjurus ke M. RnR Please...
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Staring At You From Afar © Kushina Namikaze027

Warning! : OOC, OC, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, tulisan berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, cerita dan judulnya gak nyambung, ancur lebur, dll

Pairing : Kushina Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! OKE?

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Suasana di rumah sakit sangat tegang. Seorang pria berambut kuning bermata biru shappire tengah menatap tajam pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya. Di samping laki-laki berambut kuning itu, ada seorang laki-laki berambut putih acak-acakkan sedang berkutat dengan HP-nya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku secara rinci, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning tadi yang biasa dikenal 'Minato Namikaze'.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap kedua pasang mata shappire di depannya dengan Violetnya yang sekarang di genangi air yang susah payah dia tahan agar tidak meluncur ke pipinya yang mulus.

"A-aku…aku…" gadis itu terbata.

"Tenangkanlah dulu dirimu, Kushina. Setelah itu kau baru boleh bercerita." Ucap laki-laki berambut putih tadi yang di kenal dengan si mesum 'Jiraiya Namikaze' kepada gadis yang bernama 'Kushina Uzumaki' itu.

"S-sebenarnya waktu itu aku sedang berkunjung ke rumahmu…"

-Flashback-

"Wah, perutmu sudah semakin besar dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Memangnya sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Kushina pada perempuan berambut merah yang sedikit acak-acakkan dan bermata merah darah.

"9 bulan." Jawab wanita itu yang bernama 'Sara Namikaze' sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

"Wah! Berarti sebentar lagi ya! Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran keponakanku-ttebane!" seru Kushina dengan riang.

"Terima kasih, Kushina….kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, padahal aku sudah merebut laki-laki yang kau cintai," ucap Sara.

"jangan bilang begitu. Meskipun Nee-chan bukan kakak kandungku dan Nee-chan sudah menikah dengan laki-laki yang ku cintai, bukan berarti aku akan membenci Nee-chan. Aku sangat menyayangi Nee-chan, dan aku ingin Nee-chan bahagia dengan orang yang Nee-chan cintai-ttebane," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut, meskipun hatinya sakit karena Sara mengatakan hal itu.

"Kushina…terima kasih atas semuanya," ujar Sara terharu dengan ucapan gadis yang telah dianggapnya adik itu. Lalu mereka mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka dan berceloteh ria sampai bel pintu depan berbunyi sehingga menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya. Nee-chan duduk saja disini." Ucap Kushina lalu dia beranjak menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Maaf, apakah benar ini kediaman Minato Namikaze?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih ke biru-biruan memakai kaca mata itu pada Kushina.

"Benar. Anda siapa ya?" Kushina bertanya balik

"Saya pengantar Kue. Dan saya kesini untuk mengantarkan kue yang di pesan oleh Minato Namikaze-san untuk istrinya yang bernama Sara Namikaze. Ini saya berikan kuenya." Jawab orang itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berisi kue kepada Kushina.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kushina. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Kushina pun langsung masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat sara menunggu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sara.

"Pengantar kue. dia mengantarkan kue yang sengaja di pesan Minato untuk Nee-chan," jawab Kushina sambil menghampiri Sara dan memberikan kue itu padanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau yakin ini benar-benar dari Minato? Soalnya Minato tidak pernah memberiku kue." Ucap Sara sambil menerima kue itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja-ttebane! Mungkin saja Minato mulai mencintai Nee-chan." Jawab Kushina. Sara hanya tersipu mendengarnya.

"Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan piring agar Nee-chan bisa memakan kuenya," ucap Kushina seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sara hanya menatap kotak yang di pegannya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Tidak biasanya Minato membelikannya kue, bahkan terkesan tidak pernah, pikir Sara. Lalu dia membuka tutup kotak itu dan mendapati sebuak cake coklat yang bagian atas dan pinggirnya di hiasi krim putih yang harum serta potongan stoberi dan chery sebagai penghias kue itu. Sara yang sudah lama tidak makan kue dan memang merindukan rasa manis dari kue coklat, langsung tergiur. Dia mengambil sedikit krim putih pada kue itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan di masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan pada saat itu juga Kushina yang baru kembali dari dapur sambil memegang pisau dan 2 piring kecil beserta garpu langsung menjerit panik.

"Nee-chan! Apa yang terjadi!" seru Kushina sambil menghampiri Sara yang dengan menggeliat di lantai sambil memegangi tenggorokannya.

-Flashback End-

"Setelah itu aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan segera meneleponmu," Kushina mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"…" Minato hanya diam

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mudah percaya dengan pengantar kue itu. Gara-gara aku Nee-chan…" ucap Kushina lirih..

"Benar. Seharusnya kau jangan mudah percaya kepada orang lain. Dan seharusnya kau menanyakan dulu padaku tentang kue itu," ucap Minato dingin.

"Aku tahu. Ini semua memang salahku." Ucap Kushina sambil menunduk.

"Baguslah kalau sudah tahu." Ucap Minato.

"Sudah, sudah, Minato. Kushina sama sekali tidak bersalah, jangan menyalahkan dia terus. Aku sudah melaporkan pada polisi tentang kejadian ini, dan mereka sedang menyelidiki siapa dalang dari semua ini. Jadi jangan ada yang saling menyalahkan," ucap Jiraiya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning pucat keluar bersama para suster yang tengah membawa Sara yang merintih kesakitan ke ruangan lain.

"Kami akan melakukan opresi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya. Racun itu tampaknya sudah mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, kalau tidak segera di keluarkan, bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya pun akan mati," jelas dokter wanita itu yang bernama 'Tsunade Namikaze' yang juga merupakan ibu dari Minato dan istri dari Jiraiya.

"Lakukan apa saja asal mereka berdua bisa selamat," ucap Minato segera

Tsunade hanya menggeleng lemah,

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu," ucap Tsunade

"Eh? Apa maksud Kaa-san?" Tanya Minato cemas.

"Aku tidak menjamin kalau Sara bisa selamat. Racun itu sangat mematikan dan sudah hampir menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yang sekarang bisa lakukan adalah menyelamatkan bayinya terlebih dahulu, karena kulihat efek racun itu cukup lambat, sehingga belum merambat ke rahimnya. Minato, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Jelas Tsunade.

"Kumohon lakukanlah yang terbaik, Bibi." Ucap Kushina lirih.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera melakukan operasi, sebaiknya kalian berdoalah untuk keselamatan mereka." Ucap Tsunade, lalu dia segera beranjak dari sana menuju ruang operasi.

Minato terduduk lemas mendengarnya, sementara Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dan mengalir dengan derasnya. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya diam, dia turut prihatin dengan nasib menantunya.

-Skip Time-

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, para suster keluar sambil membawa Sara yang telah selesai operasi menuju ruang ICU. Tsunade menghampiri Minato sambil memberikan sebuah buntalan kain pada Minato.

"Ini…" ucap Minato sambil melihat buntalan kain yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Anakmu. Anakmu dan Sara. Sekarang kalian bertiga ikut denganku, Sara ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian sebelum dia pergi. Dia memang gadis yang kuat, bahkan dia mampu bertahan demi mempertahankan bayinya agar tidak ikut mati bersamanya." Ucap Tsunade miris.

.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina masuk kedalam ruang ICU, Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengikuti dari belakang. Pandangan mereka terkunci pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya di ruangan itu. Minato berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Sara…" panggil Minato lirih. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Minato…boleh aku melihat bayi kita…" ucap Sara pelan nayris tidak terdengar. Tapi berhubung suasana di ruangan itu begitu sunyi karena tidak ada yang membuka mulut, mereka bisa mendengar suara Sara yang begitu lirih. Minato meletakkan bayi itu di samping kepala Sara.

"Dia sangat cantik…Minato, kau akan menamainya siapa?" Tanya Sara sambil menatap buah hatinya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Karena efek dari racun itu sudah membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dan mati rasa. Sekarang dia hanya menunggu racun itu merambat ke jantungnya dan mengambil nyawanya.

"Sara. Kuberi nama Sara. Agar aku bisa terus mengingatmu." Jawab Minato dengan suara yang parau.

"Sara-chan, ka? Kedengarannya bagus. Kaa-san harap kau bisa menjaga Tou-san mu nanti setelah Kaa-san sudah tidak ada lagi disisi kalian," ucap Sara disertai senyum getir kepada sang anak.

"Sara, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, bukan?" Tanya Minato.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa janji akan hal itu," jawab Sara. "Kushina, kemarilah." Panggil Sara. Kushina maju mendekati Sara.

"Nee-chan, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku-"ucapan Kushina di potong oleh Sara.

"Bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir yang harus kuhadapi. Kushina, aku ada satu permohonan untukmu dan juga Minato. Kuharap kalian bisa mengabulkannya." Ucap Sara.

"Apa itu, Nee-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"…Menikahlah dengan Minato." Ucap Sara. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan permintaan Sara, tak terkecuali Minato, dia sangat syok dengan apa yang di ucapkan istrinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sara adalah istrinya. Dan dia mencintai Sara. Dan kenapa Sara malah menyuruhnya MENIKAH dengan Kushina? Padahal dia sangat MEMBENCI gadis itu.

"A-apa maksud Nee-chan? Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan Minato." Ucap Kushina. Dia memang mencintai Minato, tapi belum tentu Minato juga mencintainya. Kushina tahu Minato masih membencinya karena kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka di masa lalu.

"Temani Minato dan jaga Bayi kami. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Jadilah ibu dari Sara-chan, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi ibunya. Minato, aku tahu kau masih mencintai Kushina. Kumohon bahagiakanlah Kushina, bahagiakan adikku dan juga anak kita. Ini satu-satunya permintaanku. dan aku tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum permintaan ini terkabulkan." Jelas Sara dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Tidak, Sara. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu atau tidak," ucap Minato lirih.

"Kau harus bisa. Walaupun kau bersih keras mengatakan kalau kau membencinya, aku tahu bahwa jauh dalam lubuk hatimu kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Kushina.

"Aku tahu hal itu dari dulu, semenjak kita pacaran sampai sekarang aku masih bisa melihatnya. Aku tahu bahwa kalian berdua saling mencintai, waktu itu aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak mempedulikan perasaan Kushina.

"Dan kini aku menyadari kalau apa yang sudah ku perbuat itu salah. Dan sekarang aku rela merelakanmu pada Kushina…kumohon,"

"S-sara-chan, ma-maafkan ibu tidak bisa merawatmu s-sampai kau besar. J-jaga ayahmu. Jangan sampai membuatnya kecewa. Ju-juga sayangilah ibu barumu nanti…i-ibu sangat mencintai k-kalian berdua…" ucap Sara terbata. Sekarang dia mulai sesak napas dan suaranya sulit keluar.

"Mi-minato, jaga Kushina dan Sara-chan baik-baik…hah..hah..j-jangan lukai hati mereka…hah…hah..hah.." ucap Sara, sekarang dia sulit bernapas, mungkin racun itu sudah sampai pada paru-parunya.

DEG!

"Ugh!" erang Sara. Ia merasa jantung seperti di remas dan dan terbakar.

"T-terima kasih atas semuanya…" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Sara…" Minato membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sara. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sara dengan lembut. Memberikan kehangatan kepada sang istri untuk terakhir kalinya. Sara memejamkan matanya hingga setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Minato…Aishiteru…" batin Sara menangis.

Setelah merasa cukup, Minato melepaskan ciumannya. Dilihatnya sang istri masih terpejam dengan seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang pucat. Tunggu dulu! Terpejam?

"Sara." Panggil Minato.

"….." tidak ada respon.

"Sara, Sara!" kini Minato mengguncang bahu Sara dengan pelan. Namun masih tidak ada respon. Tsunade melangkah maju untuk memeriksa keadaan Sara.

"Bagaima bibi?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

Tsunade menggeleng.

"!" semua orang terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" ucap Kushina, tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Semua orang menunduk, termasuk Minato.

Kushina menghampiri tempat tidur Sara lalu mengguncang bahunya.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kushina terisak sambil memeluk tubuh Sara yang kosong tak berisi nyawa lagi. Gadis itu sudah tertidur selamanya.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pemakaman Sara selesai, Minato dan Kushina disuruh ke kediaman Tsunade dan Jiraiya dulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.

"Ada apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san menyuruh kami kesini? Jangan bilang kalau kalian ingin membicarakan tentang permintaan Sara yang tidak masuk akal itu." Ucap Minato tajam pada kedua orang tuanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kini dia dan Kushina tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman suami-istri Namikaze Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Tenang, tenang dulu Minato. Kami tidak akan membahas hal itu. Lagi pula kita baru saja kehilangan Sara. Kami hanya ingin membahas tentang pelaku yang telah meracuni Sara," jelas Jiraiya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Jadi Tou-san sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Minato.

Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Ya. Menurut penyelidikan polisi, dan juga informasi tentang ciri-ciri laki-laki yang mengantarkan kue beracun itu, kemungkinan semua ini adalah ulah dari 'White Snake Organization'." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Eh? Bukankah organisasi itu…" ucap Kushina.

"Benar, organisasi kejahatan yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya yang beranggotakan pembunuh bayaran. Membunuh orang tanpa meninggalkan bukti dan menghilang seperti kabut. Keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui dan sulit untuk dilacak karena mereka sering berpindah-pindah tempat. Dan yang mengantarkan kue itu padamu itu bernama 'Yakushi Kabuto'. Dokter sekaligus ilmuan dalam organisasi itu. Dia membuat berbagai macam obat-obatan terlarang dan juga menciptakan racun-racun yang mematikan untuk senjata tindak kejahatan organisasi itu." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Dan kemungkinan, racun yang dia gunakan pada Sara adalah racun buatannya sendiri karena jenis racun itu belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Ada kandungan bisa ular dan beberapa bahan kimia berbahaya lainnya. Racun itu dapat melumpuhkan seluruh saraf pusat, namun proses penyebarannya cukup lama. Beruntung waktu itu Sara hanya sedikit memakannya, sehingga kita masih punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan bayinya." Sambung Tsunade.

"Jadi keberadaan mereka masih belum diketahui?" Tanya Minato.

"Belum. Inspektur Fugaku dan Detektif Shikaku sedang berkerja sama menyelidiki keberadaan mereka. Kita belum tahu apa motif mereka sehingga membunuh Sara, yang jelas kalian berdua harus lebih waspada." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Kushina.

"Berdasarkan kesimpulan yang telah kuambil dari beberapa kejadian, mereka sedang mengincar kita." Jawab Tsunade.

"Kejadian?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya, ada satu kejadian yang pernah kualami. Waktu itu ada seorang pasien datang menemuiku dan memintaku untuk memeriksanya, namun ketika aku lengah orang itu menyerangku dari belakang menggunakan pisau. Untung aku dapat menghindar dan menghajarnya sampai dia pingsan. Lalu aku menyerahkannya ke kantor polisi, dan setelah di interogasi ternyata orang itu adalah salah satu anggota dari White Snake Organization. Dan ketika ditanyai dimana keberadaan organisasi itu, orang itu bersih keras tidak mau memberitahu keberadaan mereka." Tsunade berhenti sejenak.

"Karena merasa lelah, pihak kepolisian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan interogasi keesokan harinya. Namun ketika ingin di interogasi lagi keesokan harinya, orang itu ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di dalam sel tahanannya." Jelas Tsunade.

"Dan juga sehari setelah kejadian itu, Jiraiya juga diincar ketika dia hendak meyebrang jalan dan hampir tertabrak motor. Memang tidak tetabrak tapi dia terserempet dibahu kanannya. Dan yang paling mencurigakan lagi, pengendara motor itu bukannya berhenti atau sekedarnya menoleh, malah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengurangi kecepatan pada motornya. Itu membuktikan kalau dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu."

"Lalu?" ucap Minato.

"Yah, dan saat Kushina kecelakaan dan koma selama 3 hari dirumah sakit, itu juga perbuatan mereka. Jadi kusarankan harus berhati-hati. Dan juga tentang permintaan Sara, kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Selain Sara kecil bisa mendapatkan ibu baru, kami juga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memasang penjagaan yang ketat terhadap kalian berdua. Karena aku yakin kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian masing-masing, dan Minato juga pasti akan melindungi Kushina. Kalian saling mencintai, kan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"E-eh? Kata siapa?" Tanya Kushina Blushing.

"Aku memang mencintainya." Ucap Minato, sehingga ketiga orang diruangan itu menoleh padanya dengan terkejut.

"Tapi dulu. Aku membencinya. Sangat-sangat membencinya. Tapi karena itu adalah permintaan Sara, orang yang sangat Kucintai. Aku akan bersedia menikahi gadis ini." Ucap Minato dengan seringaian yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kushina?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Kushina.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Jawab Kushina.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, karena itu aku akan memberimu waktu 2 minggu untuk memikirkannya dan sekaligus untuk menenangkan diri. Dan pernikahan ini juga demi kebaikan kalian berdua." Ucap Jiraiya.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Minato, kau antar Kushina pulang," perintah Tsunade pada Minato.

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah." Ucap minato malas berdebat dengan ibunya. Dia segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

"Paman, bibi, aku pamit pulang." Ucap Kushina sambil membungkukan badannya lalu berlari kecil menyusul Minato.

"Apa kau yakin ini benar?" Tanya Tsunade pada suaminya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi kalau Sara sudah mengatakan hal itu, berarti dia yakin kalau Minato dan Kushina bisa hidup bersama dengan damai, benar kan?" jawab Jiraiya.

"Benar juga." Ucap Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang begitu sunyi dan canggung bagi Kushina.

"Ng…kau membiarkan Sara dirumah, siapa yang menjaganya?" Tanya Kushina berusaha untuk mencoba memecah keheningan sekaligus mencoba akrab sekali lagi dengan Minato.

"Babysitter." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Oh.."

Hening.

"Ano…kau yakin dengan keputusanmu tadi?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya." Jawab Minato.

"Bukankah kau membenciku?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Memang." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersedia?" dengus Kushina dengan semua jawaban yang dilontarkan Minato tadi.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Jawab Minato.

Kushina pun makin sebal dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sampai sekarang dicintainya itu. Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih menatap jalanan dari jendela mobil sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang dulu sangat ramah dan baik padanya sekarang menjadi dingin dan tidak peduli lagi terhadapnya. Padahal dulu mereka sering mengobrol bersama, bercanda bersama, bahkan mereka pernah berpacaran. Minato sekarang sudah berubah, dan itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Kushina berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan merubah sikap Minato menjadi seperti dulu dan kembali mencintainya seperti dulu juga.

Minato yang melihat Kushina dari ekor matanya pun meyeringai tidak jelas. Lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kushina, Minato menghentikan Mobilnya dan membiarkan Kushina turun.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap Kushina. Lalu dia menutup (baca : membanting) pintu mobil dengan agak keras lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Minato kembali melajukan mobilnya, dan bergumam,

"Dia tidak pernah berubah…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Menikah, ya? Menarik. Ini kesempatanku untuk membalas apa yang sudah dia perbuat padaku dulu." Minato menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

-Kamar Kushina-

BRUUK.

Kushina menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" tanyanya lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Menikah dengan Minato Namikaze? Bukankah itu yang impikannya sejak dulu? Lagi pula Sara nee-chan juga sudah memberinya restu. Tapi…bukankah Minato membencinya? Benarkah pemuda itu bersedia menikah dengannya hanya karena permintaan dari Sara? Itu membuat hati Kushina sakit. Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Minato semenjak Minato menikah dengan Sara. Dan sekarang, perasaan itu kembali meluap karena rencana pernikahan ini. Itu berarti dia masih punya harapan untuk memiliki Minato kembali seperti dulu. Tapi apakah dia bisa membuat Minato tidak membencinya lagi. Rasanya berat untuk menjelaskan pada Minato apa alasannya sehingga dia berbuat seperti itu pada Minato. Dia masih sangat mencintai Minato. Dia sangat bersedia menikah dengan Minato. Tapi, terlibat dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta apa bukan hal yang bagus? Dia pasti akan menderita.

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Kushina pun terlelap…

Bersambung…

Next Chapter : Pernikahan

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau kabur dari sini dan tiba-tiba mati ditengah jalan dan tidak ada yang mempedulikanmu."

"Untuk apa kau mempedulikanku? Aku lebih suka mati."

"Kenapa harus bingung? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kau jawab saja kalau kau bersedia. Dan semuanya selesai."

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, ini demi Sara. Kumohon, akhiri hubunganmu dengan Minato,"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Kushina-chan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria aneh yang suka tebar pesona macam dia,"

"Minato…kita putus, ya."

….

Yup! Itulah beberapa potongan dialog untuk chapter selanjutnya, sekaligus iklan kayak di sinetron-sinetron. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^

A/N : Pasti ada diantara pembaca yang merasa pernah baca fic ini atau bahkan berpikir pernah ngereview fic ini. Yup, itu memang benar! Aku sengaja publish fic ini lagi di akun terbaruku, alasannya liat aja deh di profilku, aku publish ulang biar akunku yang baru yang sengaja kubuat khusus utk fanfic MinaKushi bisa terisi, jadi mohon di maklumi, bagi yang sudah atau belum mengreview fic GaJe ini, saya minta review dan pendapatnya, krirtik juga sangat saya perlukan, udah ada yang pernah ngebaca atau mengreview, boleh gak saya minta review lagi? Tentang pendapat kalian tentang tindakan saya mempublish ulang chapter ini? Saya kasih tahu deh, hari update selanjutnya, kemungkinan hari jum'at sore bakal saya update, jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya! ^^

Thanks semuanya!

~Kushina Namikaze027~


	2. Kejadian Sebenarnya dan Pernikahan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Staring At You From Afar © Kushina Namikaze027

Warning! : OOC, OC, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, tulisan berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, cerita dan judulnya gak nyambung, ancur lebur, dll

Pairing : Kushina Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! OKE?

Note : kemarin aku lupa buat bilang kalo 'Sara', istrinya Minato itu aku ambil dari naruto Movie 4 : The Lost Tower. Disini akan ada 3 flashback tentang kejadian masa lalu Minato dan Kusina, bagaimana mereka bertemu dan bagaimana mereka bertengkar.

Happy Reading and Reviewing, Minna-san!

Chapter 2 : Pernikahan

"Ngghh…" Kushina mengerang ketika sinar mentari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyilaukan matanya. Gadis berambut merah itu pun merenggangkan tubuhnya dan dengan malas-malasan gadis itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk yang tergatung di pintu lalu mengalungkannya dileher. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sampai suara seorang wanita menghentikannya,

"Kushina, Ohayou." Sapa seorang nenek berambut biru keunguan sambil melempar senyum ramah kearah Kushina. Kushina balas tersenyum,

"Ohayou mo, Chiyou baa-chan." Balas Kushina.

"Mandilah dulu, akan nenek siapkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap nenek Chiyou.

"Baik." Kushina pun segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Nenek tadi adalah nenek Chiyou, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Kushina yang masih tersisa. Kedua orang tua Kushina meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika hendak menjemput Kushina yang sedang berlibur kerumah neneknya di Suna. Saat itu umur Kushina masih 10 tahun. Mobil orang tua Kushina bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil truk besar, sehingga mobil itu hancur dan meledak. Sungguh, kejadian naas itu tidak akan terlupakan dari benak Kushina. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kushina menjadi mogok makan dan suka menangis sendiri di tengah malam. Akhirnya Kushina dilarikan kerumah sakit besar konoha karena terkena dehidrasi dan ditangani oleh dokter Tsunade. Tapi bukannya sembuh. Penyakit Kushina malah semakin parah. Kushina sama sekali tidak ingin dirawat dan selalu berteriak kalau dia ingin menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja kelakuannya itu membuat pihak rumah sakit menjadi resah. Sampai pada ketika Kushina diam-diam hendak kabur dari rumah sakit, dia bertemu dengan Minato yang pada saat itu masih berumur 11 tahun.

-Flash back-

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Minato.

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah bocah berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau…mau kabur dari rumah sakit, ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil memicingkan mata. Dia merasa curiga dengan gadis berambut merah di depannya yang memakai seragam pasien dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kushina cuek membuat bocah pirang itu menjadi cengo. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan rencananya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah sakit sialan itu. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya sangat pening dan kakinya menjadi lemas, alhasil dia terjatuh dilantai. Minato segera menghampirinya.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Aku mau mati saja!" jerit Kushina.

"Apa! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu begini saja! Kau sudah gila ya? Kenapa kau berkata 'aku mau mati saja' seperti itu?" Tanya Minato mulai panic melihat Kushina meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Diam kau-dattebane! Aku memang sudah gila semenjak orang tuaku meninggalkanku!" teriak Kushina. Minato sempat terkejut dengan jawaban gadis aneh di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia segera mengambil tindakan, dia mengangkat tubuh Kushina dan menggendongnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Turunkan aku!" Kushina meronta sambil memukul-mukul dada Minato. Namun Minato sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Suster! Suster!" teriak Minato.

"Lho, Minato? Ada apa kau kesini? Dan kenapa kau menggendong seorang gadis?" Tanya Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menunjuk Kushina yang sedang meronta-ronta.

"Kaa-san! Apa Kaa-san tidak lihat? Gadis ini sedang kesakitan. Cepat periksa dia." Jawab Minato. Tsunade terkejut melihat putranya begitu panik terhadap seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Tsunade segera menyuruh perawat yang kebetulan lewat untuk membawa Kushina kembali kekamarnya. Setelah Kushina sudah tertidur karena obat penenang, Tsunade menghampiri Minato,

"Minato, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Tsunade sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Huh, Kaa-san meninggalkan ponsel dirumah." Dengus Minato sambil menyodorkan ponsel Tsunade.

"Wah, terima kasih. Kau memang anak yang baik. Ngomong-ngomong kau mengenal gadis kecil tadi?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Minato.

"Tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang rumah sakit. Tampaknya dia hendak kabur dari sini." Ucap Minato santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi panik begitu? Dia hanya sakit kepala biasa karena stress sebab orang tuanya meninggal."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia menjadi mogok makan dan terkena dehidrasi. Tampaknya dia benar-benar syok dan menjadi trauma. Beberapa kali dia mencoba melarikan diri dari sini, tapi selalu gagal. Sekarang neneknya sedang mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya yang terbengkalai karena tidak ada yang mengurusi dan hampir bangkrut." Jawab Tsunade.

"Begitu…baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Minato seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu ruang kerja ibunya.

"_Ksihan sekali gadis itu…lebih baik aku melihat keadaannya dulu._" Batin Minato. Lalu dia berbelok menuju kamar dimana Kushina dirawat.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Kushina, Minato segera memutar kenop pintu dan matanya terbelalak mendapati bahwa kamar itu kosong. Selimut tersingkap begitu saja diatas kasur, dan selang infuse tergeletak diatas lantai. Minato segera menghampiri ranjang, diraba-rabanya seprai tempat Kushina berbaring.

"Masih hangat. Berarti dia belum jauh dari sini." Dengan cepat Minato berlari keluar menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapati gadis berambut merah di sekitar jalan yang menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak ada. Mustahil. Seharusnya dia masih di sekitar sini dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu." Gumam Minato. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sepeduli ini pada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Minato pun mulai mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Kushina tengah duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit sambil menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar, seperti sedang menangis.

"Hei." Panggil Minato. Gadis itu tersentak dan mendongak kedepan untuk melihat orang yang telah mengganggu acara menangisnya.

"Kau!" gadis itu menatap tajam kearah Minato. Minato bisa melihat ada genangan air di pipi dan pelupuk matanya. Benar dugaannya, gadis ini memang menangis. Minato mendudukan dirinya disebelah gadis itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau!" Tanya Kushina geram sambil menghapus genangan air matanya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau kabur dari sini dan tiba-tiba mati ditengah jalan dan tidak ada yang mempedulikanmu." Jawab Minato santai.

"Untuk apa kau mempedulikanku? Aku lebih suka mati." Dengus Kushina.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berkata begitu? Kau tahu, bila kau mati bagaimana dengan orang-orang terdekatmu? Keluargamu? Sahabat-sahabatmu? Mereka pasti sedih kehilanganmu." Ucap Minato.

Kushina terhenyak mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan bocah pirang disebelahnya ini ada benarnya. Bagaimana keadaan neneknya yang sangat ia sayangi ketika dia mati? Bagaimana perasaan teman-temannya kalau tahu dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi dan tidak bisa bermain dengan mereka lagi? Pasti sakit rasanya, karena dia sudah merasakannya dan dia tidak ingin orang-orang yang dia sayangi juga merasakannya.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum pada Minato. Sesaat Minato terhenyak melihat senyuman gadis garang di sampingnya.

"_Manis…_" batin Minato.

"Sama-sama…oh iya, namaku Minato Namikaze. Kau?" Tanya Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kushina Uzumaki." Jawab Kushina sambil menyambut tangan Minato.

"_Hangat…_" batin Kushina ketika tangan Minato menggenggam tangannya.

"Kushina, ya? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." Ucap Minato 'jujur' sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kushina. Sesaat Kushina merasa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyuman itu. Sulit bagi Kushina Uzumaki untuk mengakui kalau pemuda yang berada di sampingnya ini 'sangat tampan'. Belum lagi orang ini sudah memuji Kushina, jujur selama ini belum ada anak laki-laki yang memujinya cantik. Paling-paling dia malah 'dipuji' Monster oleh anak laki-laki di sekolahnya.

Minato menyerngitkan alisnya melihat Kushina menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tap.

Minato menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kushina membuat Kushina terbelalak. Ditambah lagi jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat ini.

Plak!

"WADAW!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan-dattebane!" jerit Kushina dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Aduuhh! Kenapa kau memukulku? Tadi kulihat wajahmu memerah, kupikir kau terkena masuk angin, jadi aku menempelkan dahiku ke dahimu untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Jawab Minato sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena cap lima jari Kushina.

"Oh…hehe, maaf." Kushina cengengesan sambil memasang tampang tidak berdosa sehingga Minato menjadi cengo melihat gadis di sebelahnya ini sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah seenaknya menampar pipi orang lain. Apa lagi baru pertama kali ini dia di tampar oleh seseorang dan orang itu malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa ketika minta maaf. Minato hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Dasar. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau sekolah dimana? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku sekolah di SD Konoha, kelas 4B. kau?"

"Kita satu sekolah. Aku kelas 5A, berarti aku seniormu." Jawab Minato.

"Benarkah? Asik dong! Berarti kita bisa sering ketemu dan main bersama!" seru Kushina dengan nada khas anak-anak.

"Ya, tentu saja. Nanti setiap istirahat aku akan mampir ke kelasmu dan bermain bersamamu." Janji Minato sambil mengecak-acak rambut Kushina. Entah mengapa dia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan seseorang apalagi perempuan. Baginya gadis berambut merah disampingnya ini sangat menarik dan istimewa.

Dan semenjak hari itu Kushina mulai mau menerima perawatan dari Tsunade dan tentu saja hampir setiap hari Minato datang menjenguknya. Yah, semenjak pertemuan itu, Minato berjanji akan selalu menjenguk Kushina dan mereka pun berteman dengan akrab. Awalnya Kushina menolak dan menggerutu karena Minato selalu menjenguknya dan memperhatikannya, karena dia tidak mau dianggap anak kecil. Tapi dalam hati Kushina, dia merasa senang karena masih ada yang peduli dan memperhatikannya setelah kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya. Dan perlahan Kushina mulai menyukai Minato. Minato sangat baik kepadanya, selalu bisa membuat Kushina tertawa dan menghilangkan kesedihannya.

-Flash Back End-

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kushina menelpon Mikoto, sahabatnya. Dia mengajak Mikoto ketemuan untuk meminta saran mengenai pernikahannya dengan Minato. Biasanya Mikoto selalu punya saran yang bagus, secara Mikoto itu adalah sahabat Kushina dari kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, lama menunggu, ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang pada Kushina. Perut wanita itu membuncit, itu menandakan kalau dia sedang mengandung. Mikoto Uchiha, istri dari Inspektur kepolisian pusat Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Kushina.

Mikoto duduk dihadapan Kushina, sekarang mereka berdua berada di Kafe konoha.

"Lalu, ada apa kau mengajakku ketemuan?" Tanya Mikoto to the point.

"Ah, begini Mikoto, aku-" ucapan Kushina di potong oleh Mikoto.

"Tentang Sara, kan? Aku dengar Sara memintamu dan Minato untuk menikah. Lalu kau jawab apa?" Tanya Mikoto sambil meminum minumannya.

"Belum. Aku belum menjawabnya. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku bingung mau menjawab apa." Jawab Kushina sambil meminum minumannya juga.

"Kenapa harus bingung? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kau jawab saja kalau kau bersedia. Dan semuanya selesai." Ucap Mikoto santai, sehingga Kushina jadi tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Maaf." Mikoto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi sahabat karibnya itu.

"Mikoto! Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa diajak bercanda. Aku serius. Ini tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan. Minato masih membenciku. Apa jadinya rumah tanggaku nanti kalau aku menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, malah membenciku. Tidak kusangka dia bisa membenci seseorang sedalam ini," ucap Kushina setelah bebas dari acara tersedaknya.

"Benar. Apa lagi orang yang di bencinya itu adalah kau. Haah, sudah kubilang dari dulu, kan Kushina? Kenapa kau tidak menurutiku waktu itu? Kenapa kau malah menuruti permintaan orang itu?"

"Kau benar. Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu, Minato pasti tidak akan membenciku sedalam ini. Memang salahku," Kushina menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memperbaiki kesalahanmu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Minato." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kushina balas tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar Mikoto. Aku tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. Aku ini Kushina Uzumaki yang tegar. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Mikoto. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus ku jawab dan kulakukan." Ucap Kushina.

Kushina POV.

Yah, Mikoto adalah adalah sahabatku dari kecil, dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu kejadian dan alasan kenapa aku dan Minato bisa bertengkar. Karena pada saat itu, Mikoto lah yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku dan Minato putus atau saat aku merasa sakit hati melihat Sara nee-chan dan Minato bersama.

-Flash Back-

Aku sedang duduk di kafetaria Konoha sambil menyerutput orange juice-ku. Dihadapanku ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah terang dan mata merah darah.

"Kau yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu, kan? Sara sering cerita padaku tentangmu. Dan aku cukup senang kau bisa berteman baik dengan putriku." Kata orang itu, lebih tepatnya Megumi Nakamura-san, ibu dari Sara nee-chan.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanyanya. Aku menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"16 tahun."

"Begitu, kau satu tahun lebih muda dari Sara. Dan satu lagi, benarkah kalau kau berpacaran dengan Minato Namikaze? Putra dari Jiraiya Namikaze pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp.?" tanyanya lagi. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia seperti mau menginterogasiku.

"Be-benar. Memang apa urusannya, ya?" Tanyaku gugup dengan wajah merona. Aku memang baru seminggu jadian dengan Minato.

Megumi-san menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Minato adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang sangat dekat dengan Sara. Sara tidak diijinkan bergaul dengan bebas, ayahnya selalu memilih-milihkan teman untuknya. Semenjak seminggu ini, Sara sering murung dan jarang makan. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, setiap kutanya dia selalu mengelak. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah, dia mau menjawab. Dan kau mau tahu apa jawabannya?" Tanya Megumi-san padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu arti senyumannya itu. Sinis? Mengejek? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengangguk. Memang Sara nee-chan akhir-akhir ini sering murung dan suka melamun.

"Dia bilang kalau dia sangat sedih melihat Minato berpacaran denganmu. Kau tahu, Sara sudah menyukai Minato jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan Minato. Dan kau sekarang kau telah menghancurkan hatinya." Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Jadi karena ini Sara nee-chan akhir-akhir ini sering menghindariku. Apakah dia membenciku?

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku menyesal.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, ini demi Sara. Kumohon, akhiri hubunganmu dengan Minato,"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan horror.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanyaku sambil menatap tajam kearahnya dengan penuh amarah. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruhku untuk memutuskan Minato dengan seenak jidatnya. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja memerintahku.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku mendengarnya menangis setiap malam. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi itulah putriku. Dia akan begitu bila menyangkut orang yang disukainya."

Aku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak kusangka Sara nee-chan bisa seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku memutuskan Minato? Apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Sara nee-chan. Aku mengenal Sara nee-chan jauh sebelum aku mengenal Mianto. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Sara nee-chan mengenal dan sekelas dengan Minato. Dia tidak pernah cerita. Dia selalu berada disampingku dan membelaku kalau aku diejek teman-temanku atau ketika aku terkena masalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri.

Dia selalu menemaniku bermain dan selalu menjadi sahabat terdekatku disaat senang maupun sedih. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau kami ini kakak-beradik karena rambut kami yang sama. Tapi aku senang dibilang begitu. Toh, aku memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti Minato. Aaarrghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Minato. Akan kuberikan apapun keinginanmu kalau kau bersedia memutuskan Minato. Aku tidak tega melihat Sara terus seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Aku…" aku bingung mau jawab apa!

"Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih dari Minato. Kau tahu, bagai ikan-ikan dilaut yang luas. Aku yakin di sekolahmu pasti banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukaimu dan lebih tampan dan kaya dari Minato. Karena itu, biarkan Sara memiliki salah satu dari laki-laki yang mencintaimu. Biarkan dia memiliki Minato,"

Aku mendelik kearahnya. Dia bicara seolah-olah aku ini cewek matre yang hanya akan berpacaran dengan orang kaya dan tampan. Yah, meskipun kuakui di sekolah memang banyak laki-laki kaya dan tampan yang menembakku hampir setiap hari, tapi selalu ku tolak karena aku hanya mencintai Minato.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu." Aku berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki. Aku merasa ingin jatuh karena kakiku melemas memikirkan semua ini. Dengan gontai kutinggalkan kafe itu beserta Megumi-san yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke kelas Sara nee-chan yang kebetulan selalu sekelas dengan Minato. Saat aku sampai di kelasnya, para senior cewek atau bisa disebut juga fans-fans (?) nya Minato langsung mengerubungiku dan menatap tajam dan menghina-hinaku karena aku adalah pacar dari pujaan hati mereka. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, aku sudah biasa diejek dan di hina. Pertama, aku diejek tomat. Kedua, aku dihina miskin karena perusahaan orang tuaku bangkrut. Ada juga yang menyebutku cewek murahan yang telah merebut pangeran mereka yang langsung kuhadiahi cap lima jari ala Kushina Uzumaki yang pastinya tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Bisa kulihat Sara nee-chan sedang mengonbrol dengan Minato dengan wajah yang ceria. Tapi Minato sadar kalau aku datang ke kelasnya, lantas dia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan Sara nee-chan yang tengah menatapnya dengan sedih dan kecewa. Aku merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Hei, ayo ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan padamu." Kata Minato sambil menarik tanganku. Sekilas aku mendengar jeritan histeris cewek-cewek fansnya Minato dengan nada terluka karena Minato menggandeng tanganku. Tapi bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan. Kulihat Sara nee-chan sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan iri. Aku tidak ingin dia menatapku begitu.

.

.

Saat waktu pulang sekolah tiba, dengan cepat aku membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Setelah selesai, aku segera keluar kelas lalu menaiki tangga menuju kelas Sara nee-chan. Aku ingin pulang bersama dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menghindariku. Aku tidak mengajak Minato, karena hari ini dia ada ekskul klub sepak bola. Aku dan Sara nee-chan masuk klub yang sama, yaitu karate.

"Ne, Sara nee-chan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku?" tanyaku saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Eh, benarkah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu." Jawabnya. Aku tahu dari nadanya kalau dia sedang berusaha tidak berkata sinis padaku.

"Apa karena aku berpacaran dengan Minato?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak." Aku tahu dia bohong.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearahku. Aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Kushina-chan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Mana mungkin aku menyukai si pirang aneh yang suka tebar pesona macam dia," dia mengelak. Lalu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan membelakangiku. Bahunya bergetar. Apakah dia menangis? Aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Bingung. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Siapa yang harus kupilih. Sara nee-chan? Ataukah Minato? Tapi tampaknya Sara nee-chan benar-benar menyukai Minato.

"Apa? Orang itu bilang begitu? Dan kau menyetujuinya?" seru Mikoto. Yah, aku baru saja menceritakan semua kebingunganku pada Mikoto.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Minato? Kau tega menyakiti perasaannya? Apa kau tidak takut dia akan membencimu?" Tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli dia akan membenciku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, dan aku akan menerima segala risikonya." Jawabku tegas. Kulihat Mikoto memandangku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

.

.

Setelah aku memutuskan Minato, aku melihat Sara nee-chan menjadi ceria kembali dan menjadi sangat dekat dengan Minato. Sementara aku menjadi renggang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Minato. Setiap kami berpapasan, dia selalu mendelik dan melemparkan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian kearahku.

Aku tahu, waktu itu aku memang kesusahan untuk memutuskan Minato, karena Minato bersih keras tidak mempercayai alas an yang kubuat. Memang sih alasan yang kubuat tidak masuk akal. Aku bahkan sampai memanggil senpai-ku yang kebetulan hari itu menembakku, tapi aku belum menjawabnya. Lalu kucium senpai itu di depan mata Minato agar dia percaya. Lalu aku menarik senpai itu menjauh dari Minato. Senpai itu tampak kebingungan tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum air mataku meleleh dan di ketahui Minato. Kulihat matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian. Hatiku sakit melihatnya memandangku begitu. Setelah aku dan senpai-ku cukup jauh dari Minato, senpai itu tiba-tiba memelukku dan mengatakan kalau dia tahu kalau aku hanya bersandiwara. Dia tidak menanyakan kenapa aku tiba-tiba menciumnya dan memutuskan Minato. Dia hanya menyuruhku menangis dan melampiaskan semuanya. Dia bilang aku tidak perlu menjadikannya pacar untuk mengelabui Minato. Dia menyuruhku untuk menganggapnya sebagai kakak saja. Aku senang mendengarnya, aku pun memeluknya lagi tanpa sadar.

Setelah seminggu aku putus dengan Minato, aku mendengar gossip kalau Sara nee-chan dan Minato berpacaran. Dan itu benar, karena aku menanyakannya langsung pada Sara nee-chan. Dan dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya. Sesenang itukah dia bisa memiliki Minato dan membuatku harus dibenci Minato. Tapi aku tidak pernah membenci Sara nee-chan. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, karena kakakku sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan udara.

Hatiku sakit bagai di tusuk beribu-ribu pedang beracun melihat mereka bersama dan bergelayut dengan mesra. Karena aku tidak tahan melihat mereka terus bersama dan bermesraan begitu di depanku, aku meminta Megumi-san yang pernah menawariku untuk bersekolah diluar negri sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku sudah mengabulkan permintaannya untuk memutuskan Minato. Aku menyetujuinya karena aku tidak tahan harus satu sekolah dengan Sara nee-chan dan Minato. Aku menyambung sekolah di belanda dan aku kembali ke Jepang ketika umurku 20 tahun. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan majalah fashion sebagai editor. Aku mendapat sebuah undangan dari Sara nee-chan. Dan undangan itu adalah undangan pernikahannya dengan Minato. Hatiku sakit, kakiku melemas, dan tubuhku bergetar. Aku masih mencintai Minato. Selama di Belanda aku tidak bisa melupakannya, malah semakin merindukannya. Itulah sebabnya aku segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuinya, karena ku pikir mungkin saja Minato sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Sara nee-chan. Tapi dugaanku salah. Tidak kusangka Minato bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sara nee-chan. Padahal aku sudah banyak berharap kalau aku bisa memilikinya lagi. Aku terduduk lemas di kamarku. Mataku terasa panas begitu juga dengan semua anggota tubuhku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Air mata membanjiri pipiku dengan derasnya bagaikan sungai. Aku menangis semalaman. Kini harapanku benar-benar sudah hancur. Aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku dulu.

Selama aku di belanda, aku sudah puluhan kali berpacaran dengan seseorang, tujuannya agar aku bisa melupakan Minato dan berhenti mencintainya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengusir pergi Minato dari hatiku. Pria itu tak bisa tergantikan dengan semua pacar yang pernah kumilki. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang kuhajar karena memaksaku untuk berciuman dengan mereka. Yah, aku memang tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk menciumku seenaknya. Di pipi pun tak boleh. Karena menurutku orang yang boleh berciuman denganku adalah orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Yah, meskipun aku adalah pacar mereka, bukan berarti aku mau di perlakukan seenaknya. Sepanjang sejarah hidupku, hanya dua orang yang pernah berciuman denganku. Orang pertama, tentu saja 'Minato Namikaze', karena aku memang mencintainya, jadi kuijinkan saja dia menciumku tapi tidak setiap waktu. Orang kedua, tentu saja senpai-ku yang waktu itu. Waktu itu aku sangat terpaksa melakukannya agar Minato bisa percaya kalau aku serius ingin memutuskannya. Bicara soal ciuman, aku jadi merindukan bibir Minato yang lembut…dan hangat…Aaarrrgght! Sudahlah, dia sudah jadi milik orang lain. Jangan mengharapkannya lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya, kulihat dia ampak bahagia bersama Sara nee-chan. Aku menghampiri mereka dan mengucapkan selamat, lalu berjabat tangan. Saat aku berjabat tangan dengan Minato, mata kami saling bertemu. Didalam matanya, bisa kulihat disana terkobar kebencian dan kemarahan yang mendalam ketika matanya yang tajam menatapku. Hatiku miris ketika dia menatap tajam kearahku. Rupanya dia masih sangat membenciku. Tapi sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ini adalah risiko yang harus kutanggung.

Dan aku baru tahu setelah Sara nee-chan menceritakan tentang masalah keluarganya padaku. Dia sekarang sebatang kara. Ibunya, Megumi-san meninggal karena penyakit diabetes. Dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Perempuan itu mengkhianati ayahnya dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sekarat dan mengambil harta 'Jun Nakamura' ayah Sara nee-chan sampai tak bersisa. Akibatnya, ayahnya terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal. Perusahaan yang mereka kelola menjadi bangkrut. Sungguh, aku merasa Sara nee-chan sama denganku.

-End Flashback-

Setelah selesai menemui Mikoto, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Minato untuk melihat 'calon anak tiriku'. Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu rumah bergaya Eropa itu, samar-samar aku mendengar tangisan bayi. Mungkin itu suara Sara kecil yang sedang menangis. Kutekan bel, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut ataupun membukakan pintu. Mungkin tidak kedengaran karena tangisan bayi. Akhirnya terpaksa kubuka sendiri pintunya, aku bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi dari pada aku berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Kulihat ada seorang wanita memakai seragam khas babysitter sedang menggendong seorang bayi sambil menyodorkan botol susu kemulut bayi itu tapi selalu ditolak bayi itu. Aku berlari kecil dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dia bisa menangis tersegan-segan seperti itu-dattebane?" tanyaku.

"Anu, tadi dia habis bangun tidur dan tiba-tiba mnenangis sampai seperti ini. Saya sudah memberinya susu, tapi dia tidak mau." Jawabnya panik. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau aku masuk kedalam rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Sini. Biar kugendong." Ucapku sambil mengambil Sara kecil dari gendongannya. Dia tampak ragu-ragu menyerahkannya.

"Yosh, yosh. Sudah berhenti menangisnya. Anak perempuan tidak boleh cengeng." Ucapku lembut sambil menimang-nimangnya. Seketika bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis. Aku terkejut. Babysitter itu melongo.

"Mustahil. Kenapa dia bisa langsung diam ketika anda menggendongnya? Siapa anda sebenarnya? Dan kenapa anda bisa berada dirumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan saya?" Tanya babysitter itu heran. Rupanya dia baru menyadarinya.

"Tenang, aku bukan penyelinap. Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, teman dari ibu bayi ini." Jawabku. Kulihat dia terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Itu berarti anda adalah calon istrinya Minato-sama?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kya! Hancur sudah harapanku!" aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. Rupanya babysitter ini sudah terkena panah mautnya Minato.

"Dari mana anda tahu kalau aku ini calon istrinya Minato? Aku bahkan belum menyetujui pernikahan itu." Ucapku heran.

"Ah, itu, Tsunade-sama yang bilang. Meskipun anda bilang belum menyetujuinya, tapi tampaknya bayi ini menginginkan anda menjadi ibunya. Buktinya dia langsung berhenti menangis ketika berada dalam gendongan anda." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada bayi yang tengah tertidur digendonganku.

"_Benarkah itu? Kau mau aku menjadi ibumu? itukah keinginanmu Sara kecil? Baiklah, akan kuturuti kemauanmu…_" batinku sambil tersenyum lembut menatap bayi berambut merah terang di dekapanku. Entah mengapa aku langsung jatuh cinta pada bayi ini. Dia memiliki mata biru shappire seperti Minato. Aku sangat suka dengan warna matanya, aku juga menyukai Minato karena warna matanya yang sewarna dengan langit dan kelihatan lembut namun tajam.

Kini aku benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanku. Dan setelah hari itu, hampir setiap hari aku pergi kerumah Minato. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat rindu kalau tidak bertemu bayi itu sehari saja. Minato? Dia tidak tahu kalau aku hampir setiap hari datang kerumahnya. Karena aku datang pada waktu siang, dan pulang pada waktu sore, sementara Minato pulang malam hari. Aku meminta babysitter itu merahasiakannya dari Minato.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya aku mengatakan kalau aku bersedia menjadi istri Minato dan mengurus dan menganggap Sara kecil sebagai anakku. Bukan hanya karena aku masih mencintai Minato, tapi karena aku sangat menyayangi Sara kecil. Dan dihadapanku ada paman Jiraiya dan bibi Tsunade menantikan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Kushina? Ini sudah tepat 2 minggu dari waktu yang kuberikan. Seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, kan?" Tanya paman Jiraiya. Aku mengangguk .

"Ya. Aku bersedia menikah dengan Minato. Aku bersedia karena aku sangat menyayangi Sara kecil. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi yatim dan tidak menerima kasih sayang seorang ibu-dattebane." Jawabku mantap.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum hangat kearahku dan berkata,

"Jawaban yang bijak. Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kushina." Ucap bibi Tsunade sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Aku kembali menangguk lalu permisi untuk pergi dari kediaman Namikaze.

End Kushina POV.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Kushina dan Minato langsung pulang ke kediaman Minato dalam diam. Setelah sampai, Kushina langsung mengganti baju pengantinnya, lalu bermain dengan Sara kecil. Sementara Minato hanya memperhatikannya dengan sebuah seringaian kecil.

Minato POV.

Melihat wajahnya yang begitu polos dan lembut saat menggendong Sara, putiku, hatiku menjadi luluh. Aku tahu, aku memang masih menyimpan 'sedikit' perasaan padanya. Tapi aku harus membunuh perasaan itu. Dia sudah menyakiti hatiku, mempermainkanku, dan menginjak-injak harga diriku. Aku masih ingat caranya memutuskanku waktu itu.

-Flahback-

"Ada apa, Kushi-chan? Kenapa kau menyeretku ketaman belakang sekolah ini? Kalau kau ingin bermesraan denganku, kita bisa melakukannya sepulang sekolah nanti." Kataku untuk menggodanya, aku memang suka menggodanya karena saat aku menggodanya wajahnya selalu terlihat lucu dan imut. Tapi rasanya kali ini ada yang aneh, wajahnya tidak kelihatan cemberut ataupun memerah sama sekali, dia menatapku dengan pandangan…sedih?

"Minato…." Panggilnya.

"Ya."

"Minato, kita putus ya."

JDGEER!

Terasa ada petir menyambarku di siang bolong.

What the hell? Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Aku rasa aku harus periksa telinga. Mungkin saja teligaku sudah rusak sehingga aku bisa mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kushina? Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak suka bercan-"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kita putus. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu, dan sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku mencintai pria pengecut dan lemah macam dirimu. Sekarang sudah berakhir. Aku mau kita putus,"

Saat itu juga aku merasa tidak bisa bernapas, dadaku sesak karena paru-paruku terasa tersumbat oleh perkataannya yang menyakitkan itu. Hatiku terasa di tusuk beribu-ribu jarum beracun, sehingga aku bisa saja mati ditempat ini sekarang juga,

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamku.

"Kau bohong! Katakan padaku kalau kau berbohong. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang bersandiwara. Sudah hentikan semua sandiwara ini. Aku tidak suka." Bentakku sambil memegang kedua bahunya dengan erat. Kutatap mata violetnya dalam, mencari kebohongan yang tersembunyi disana. Tapi yang kutemukan adalah keseriusan dan tatapan dingin.

Dia….serius?

"Aku tidak bohong-dattebane." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari bahunya. "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Aku menerimamu sebagai kekasih karena kau adalah orang kaya dan populer. Tidak ada alasan lain. Sekarang aku sudah menemukan orang yang lebih kaya dan lebih populer darimu. Kau mau bukti?" dia mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mengetikan sesuatu disana. Beberapa menit setelah itu, ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata hitam pula datang menghampiri kami.

"Ano, Kushina-chan. Ada apa memanggilku kesini?" Tanya lelaki itu. Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah anak kelas 3 dan juga merupakan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Ayahnya juga seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Jadi karena dia Kushina tiba-tiba memutuskanku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap untuk meninjunya. Namun perlakuan Kushina membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Aku syok! Kushina mencium bibir lelaki itu di depan mataku. Mataku terasa perih dan dadaku makin sesak. Di dunia ini hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh bibir Kushina. Hatiku terasa diiris-iris oleh pemandangan di depanku.

"Lihat? Aku mencintai pria ini. Dia lebih baik dari pada kau." Katanya setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir pria terkutuk itu. Lalu dia menghampiriku dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"Ingat, jangan mencintaiku lagi. Marahlah padaku, kalau perlu benci juga aku. Dan setelah itu lupakan aku. Karena itulah yang kuinginkan." Bisiknya, tapi terdengar lirih. Lalu dia menarik tangan lelaki brengsek itu dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Api kemarahan segera mengelilingiku. Mataku berkilat-kilat marah. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Aku masih belum percaya kalau Kushina tega melakukan itu terhadapku. Aku bersembnyi dibalik pohon lalu melihat dua orang itu yang saling berpelukan. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kushina, karena terhalangi punggung laki-laki brengsek itu. Mereka kelihatan begitu mesra. Lalu mereka berjalan pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

Ternyata benar. Kushina…kau hanya mempermainkanku. Padahal aku tulus padamu.

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku, lalu kulayangkan dipohon tempatku bersembunyi.

DUK!

Kau tega sekali!

DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!

Kulayangkan tinjuku tanpa henti hingga tanganku berdarah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar terbakar amarah. Sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Amarah sudah mengmbil alih tubuh dan pikiranku.

"Kau mau aku membencimu, huh? Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Akan kutunjukkan padamu seberapa dalam aku membencimu dan seberapa besar keinginanku untuk membalasmu." Aku pun pergi menjauh dari sana.

Setelah hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan bertekad untuk membalasnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya dan membuktikan kalau aku tidak lemah dan aku bisa hidup normal tanpa dia di sisiku.

Setelah aku putus dengan Kushina, Sara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku terima saja. lumayan, untuk membuktikan pada Kushina kalau aku bisa menjalin hubungan lagi dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Dia pikir setelah memutuskanku, aku tidak bisa mencari gadis lain apa? Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku hanya menggunakan Sara sebagai pelarian, kan? itu ada benarnya sih. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku menjadi mencintainya dan kuputuskan untuk menikahinya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan Kushina di pesta pernikahanku. Ku pikir dia sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan orang kaya di belanda sana. Dan aku pernah berpikir kalau dia ke belanda karena di biayai oleh pacarnya yang baru mungkin.

Ketika kami berjabat tangan, mata kami saling bertemu. Kutatap dia dengan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. Tapi kulihat ada yang aneh dengan matanya. Matanya sayu dan berkaca-kaca, tatapannya memancarkan kesedihan dan…kerinduan?

Ah, masa bodohlah dengan semua itu. Yang jelas sampai sekarang aku sangat membencinya.

-Flash Back End-

Sekarang dia adalah istriku dan juga sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku bebas melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya? Menyiksanya? Tentu saja tidak kulakukan. Walaupun aku membencinya, aku masih punya hati. Aku tidak tega jika melakukannya terhadapnya, wanita yang pernah kucintai segenap hatiku. Bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya. Haahh! Lebih baik kupikirkan dulu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Bersambung…

Next Chapter : Aku Mencintaimu!

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu?"

"Kau tahu, yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan kau mengambilnya."

"Kau salah paham!"

"Ibu kenapa menangis?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi kenapa kau menghianatiku!"

"Eh? Ada bekas darah di seprai? Punya siapa? Dan kenapa aku bertelanjang dada seperti ini?"

…..

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca chapter ini! ^^

Good Bye for next Chapter!~

~Kushina Namikaze027~


	3. Aku Mencintaimu!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Staring At You From Afar © Minako-chan Namikaze

Warning! : OOC, OC, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, tulisan berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, cerita dan judulnya gak nyambung, ancur lebur, dll

Pairing : Kushina Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

A/N : Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan, kalau mau manggil aku, panggil aja pake nama akunku, jangan panggil 'author-san' dong. Oke, aku memang baru ganti pename karena pename sebelumnya adalah namanya Kushina, jadi gak mungkin ada yang mau manggil aku Kushina. Jadi panggil aku Minako-chan aja ya~ kayak temen aku yang selalu manggil aku begitu,…oh iyah, disini chapter semi M, atau lebih menjurus ke lemon, tapi gak pekat amat…

Enjoy with this chapter^^

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! OKE?

Chapter 3 : Aku Mencintaimu!

Kushina POV.

Hari demi hari kujalani sebagai istri dari Minato Namikaze. Tak terasa Sara sudah berumur 4 tahun, menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik dan manis seperti ibunya. 4 tahun juga kujalani dengan sabar menghadapi sikap Minato yang dingin terhadapku. Kami tidak pernah berbicara layaknya suami istri, palingan hanya bertegur sapa saja. Dia suka berbicara sinis terhadapku. Tidak pernah menghiraukanku kalau aku sedang berusaha mengobrol dengannya, seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada dihadapannya. Dia juga selalu melemparkan tatapan dingin dan tajam kearahku, dan dia juga sering memerintahku seolah-olah dia menganggap aku ini bukan istrinya saja. Setiap malam aku menungguinya pulang kerja. Lalu menemaninya makan malam dan menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi. Tapi tidak ada obrolan yang keluar selama aku melakukan aktivitasku itu dengannya. Tidak ada yang kami bicarakan selama aku menemaninya makan malam. Setelah selesai makan, dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya atau paling tidak ke ruang kerjanya untuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang belum selesai di kerjakannya di kantor. Tidak menghiraukanku yang berusaha dekat dengannya dan mencoba menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Aku dan dia tidak tidur satu kamar. Aku sendiri yang memintanya karena ku piker dia tidak akan tahan tidur sekamar denganku, orang yang dibencinya ini.

Aku bisa menerima semua perlakuannya itu, tapi yang tidak bisa kuterima adalah dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku setiap kali aku ingin berbicara mengenai alasan kenapa aku memutuskannya dulu. Dia selalu mencela omonganku dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Hahhh!" aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Aku merindukannya. Kupikir setelah aku menikah dengannya, aku bisa memilikinya lagi dan membuatnya kembali mencintaiku. Tapi sepertinya belum terlalu berhasil. Aku jadi teringat saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Saat itu dia berubah menjadi pria yang romantis, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengajarinya menjadi seperti itu. Yang jelas aku sangat menikmati waktu itu. Saat itu adalah malam sebelum hari ulang tahunku, dia mengajakku ketaman tengah malam. Bisa dibayangkan keadaanku waktu itu?

-Flah Back-

"Hoaammhh! Minato, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku yang masih setengah tertutup dengan tangan kiriku, karena tangan kananku sedang di gandeng Minato.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawabnya disertai senyum misterius yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hoaammhh!" aku menguap sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak mengantuk? Aku lagi enak-enakan tidur, eh si duren pirang ini malah diam-diam menyelinap ke kamarku. Mana masuk lewat jendela lagi, nanti di kira maling sama tetangga gimana? Dia menghampiriku yang masih asyik tidur dan berbisik ditelingaku,

_"Kushina…Kushina…."_

_"…."_

_"Kushi-chan, bangun…."_

Aku tersentak mendengar suara halus bagaikan milik mahkluk halus menerpa gendang telingaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah seseorang,

_"Kyaa!"_

_DUAKK!_

_"Aduuhh!"_ rintih orang itu pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang masuk kedalam gara-gara ku tonjok.

Aku terduduk di kasurku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Lalu aku sadar apa yang sudah kulakukan dan ketolehkan kepalaku lagi untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyelinap masuk kekamarku tengah malam begini,

_"Mi-Minato? Apa yang kau-mmpph!"_ ucapanku berhenti karena si duren ini tiba-tiba membekap mulutku dengan tangannya,

_"Ssshhhtt…diamlah…ayo ikut aku, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."_ Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu membawaku menuju jendela dan….

MELOMPAT! MELOMPAT DARI LANTAI 3 KAMARKU!

Aku merasa kalau aku akan mati sekarang juga, si pirang sialan ini benar-benar sudah gila! Tapi kami berhasil mendarat ketanah dengan mulus. Aku bernapas lega, lalu kulemparkan deathglare terbaikku padanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan malah membawaku lari entah kemana dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Tidak heran kalau dia dijuluki 'Yellow Flash' oleh satu sekolah. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk dibangku taman yang gelap bersama dengan Minato. Kusandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Nggg…aku ngantuk." Ucapku dengan mata tertutup karena ngantuk.

"He-hei, jangan tidur dulu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Katanya sambil mengguncang bahuku pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai mengajakku kesini segala dan mengganggu tidurku yang indah? Kau mau berbuat macam-macam denganku ya?" tanyaku masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" aku langsung membuka mataku dan melotot kearahnya.

"Kau!" desisku.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah, oke? Baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun." Katanya sambil mengibas-ibaskankan tangannya.

Aku mendengus sebal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih kau membawaku kesini?"

"Ahahaha…aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan melupakannya."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kudengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu sambil melirik arlojinya,

"pukul 11.57." gumamnya.

"Melupakan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Aku berpikir sejenak mengingat tanggal hari ini.

"Tanggal…9 juli. Lalu apa hubungannya?". Tanyaku balik. Eh, tunggu sebentar. 9…Hmm, 9 juli, ya…WHAT!

Seperti baru sadar sesuatu, aku langsung melirik Minato yang sedang memperhatikan jamnya dan berkata,

"5…4…3…2…1…lihatlah!"

TRING!

Sekejap taman yang gelap ini sudah berubah menjadi taman yang indah yang dihiasi berjuta-juta warna yang di variasikan dan berkalap-kelip disana-sini. Aku terperangah melihat tulisan yang terbentuk dari lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip di pohon yang paling besar ditaman ini,

"Happy Birthday, My Kushi-chan"

Di depan bangku kami, ada air mancur yang dikelilingi cahaya yang berwarna biru muda yang sangat indah dan cantik.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ini…ini sangat indah-dattebane!" seruku kagum.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Oh iya, ini aku ada hadiah kecil untukmu. Kau harus selalu memakainya, ya." Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna merah yang dihiasi pita kuning.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil memandangi kotak kecil yang sudah berpindah ketanganku.

"Bukalah. Itu hadiah dariku untukmu." Katanya.

Kubuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Dan mataku membulat melihat isinya.

Sebuah jepit rambut yang terbuat dari emas putih yang dihiasi permata-permata putih kecil yang dibentuk bunga diujung jepit itu. Aku menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebuah jepit. Aku pikir kau akan semakin cantik kalau memakainya, jadi kubelikan." Jawabnya.

"T-tapi ini pasti sangat mahal…tidak. Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Aku bukan cewek matre yang meminta barang mahal untuk hadiah ulang tahunku." Kataku sambil menaruh kemabli jepit itu kedalam kotaknya dan menyodorkannya kembali pada Minato. Minato tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan menolaknya. Tapi Kushina, aku benar-benar tulus memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah. Kumohon terimalah, aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai cewek matre. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik dan juga mandiri, itulah sebabnya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Katanya sambil mengambil kotak kecil itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

Dipinggirkannya poniku dan disematkannya jepit itu dirambutku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena perlakuannya barusan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberikan semua ini padaku? Aku kan bukan orang yang penting bagimu." Tanyaku.

Dia kembali tertawa pelan.

"Kau orang yang sangat penting bagiku, Kushina. Kau satu-satunya gadis yang sangat-sangat istimewa diantara semua gadis yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku." Katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Wajahku kembali memanas mendengar ucapannya, sejak kapan dia menjadi gombal seperti ini? Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat senang mendengar rayuan gombalnya itu. Benarkah kalau aku ini penting dan istimewa baginya?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik pelan,

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu?" Sekarang aku merasa wajahku benar-benar terbakar dibuatnya.

"Minato…kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, lalu menjawab,

"Lihat mataku. Apakah disana terpancar sebuah kebohongan? Aku benar-benar serius, Kushina. Aku sangat menyukaimu semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta yang besar terhadapmu." Katanya sambil mengusap pipiku. Lalu dia melanjutkan omongannya lagi,

"My Kushi-chan, maukah kau…jadi pacarku?" akhirnya. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kupikir kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah keluar dan kupikir aku Cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ternyata dia membalas perasaanku. Aku sangat senang. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku langsung melompat kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya! Ya, aku mau Minato! Aku juga sangat mecintaimu-dattebane!" seruku. Lalu kukecup pipinya sekilas. Kulihat dia mengerutkan alisnya,

"Kenapa Cuma di pipi? Kenapa tidak disini?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Wajahku kembali memanas. Kulepaskan pelukanku lalu memukul bahunya.

"Mesum! Aku tidak mau, dasar Ero!" kataku. Dia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bahunya yang sakit akibat pukulanku.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Jangan ngambek begitu dong." Katanya. Aku mendengus sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada, tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi…" dia mengelus rambutku lalu memegang daguku dan menariknya agar aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum tulus kearahku. Senyum yang hanya dia perlihatkan padaku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Katanya pelan.

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar dia berkata begitu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya, seolah-olah aku sudah terhipnotis oleh tatapan lembutnya. Dia memindahkan tangannya yang sedari tadi di daguku ke pipiku, membelainya dengan lembut. Lalu di telusupkannya jari-jari tangannya disela-sela rambutku.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan dengan tiba-tiba dia sudah mengunci mulutku yang hendak menghentikannya dengan bibirnya yang lembut. Aku tersentak. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Otakku terasa berhenti bekerja dan detak jantungku semakin menggila. Aku hanya terdiam tak membalas ciuamannya. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Dia melepaskan ciuman singkatnya itu dan menatapku dengan tetap tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, aku heran kenapa dia suka sekali tersenyum? Apa mulutnya tidak terasa kaku kalau tersenyum terus? Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Lalu kutatap dia tanpa berkedip.

"Minato…" panggilku.

"Ya." Dia menyahut.

"Kau tahu, yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan kau mengambilnya." Kataku pelan.

Kulihat senyum diwajahnya langsung sirna dalam sekejap dan mukanya terlihat panik.

"Apa? Apakah itu berarti kau tidak mau memberikan ciuman pertamamu kepadaku tapi aku memaksamu memberikannya? Maaf, Kushina aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" aku segera menyela ucapannya,

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan aku sudah memberikannya kepada orang yang tepat. Orang yang sangat kuucintai. Aku senang! Aku senang sekali-dattebane!" kataku. Kulihat dia melongo mendengar ucapanku barusan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, kuulurkan tanganku lalu kutarik wajahnya mendekat kewajahku. Lalu dalam sekejap bibir kami sudah saling bersentuhan. Kurasakan tubuh Minato yang menegang seketika. Tapi itu tidak berlanjut lama, karena dia sudah membalas ciumanku dan melumat bibirku dengan antusias. Aku tidak heran kalau dia bisa seganas ini. Pasti ayahnya yang 'Ero' itu yang mengajarkan cara berciuman orang dewasa.

Setelah aku merasa kehabisan napas, dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan ciuman kami, aku melotot kearahnya, dia malah membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Hah…hah..hah..Minato, kau mau membunuhku ya dihari jadian kita yang pertama dengan membuatku kehabisan napas?" tanyaku tersengal-sengal. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Hehehe…maaf Kushi-chan, tadi aku benar-benar terbawa perasaan." Aku mendengus sebal. Tapi dia segera merangkulku keladam dekapannya,

"Kau tahu, tadi itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Aku sengaja memberikannya padamu." Katanya. Aku menahan tawa.

"Wah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku benar-benar tersanjung." Kataku tersenyum geli. Lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya dan kami sama-sama memandang langit berbintang. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Minato menyatakan cintanya padaku lalu menciumku. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia setengah mati adalah 'mulai hari ini kami resmi jadian'. Aduuuuuhhh! Senangnya.

"Hei, apa kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Tanya Minato memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku menyerngitkan alis.

"Berjanji tentang apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Berjanjilah kalau hanya aku yang boleh berciuman denganmu. Kau tidak boleh berciuman ataupun memberikan ciumanmu terhadap laki-laki lain selain aku." Jawabnya menatapku serius.

Aku menatapnya geli. Itu ucapan yang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau memintaku berjanji seperti itu? Nanti kalau misalnya aku sudah menikah, bagaimana aku bisa mencium suamiku?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa harus bingung? Bukankah sudah pasti kalau akulah yang akan menjadi suamimu di masa depan." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau yakin sekali. Bagaimana kalau misalnya kita tidak menikah? Dan bagaimana kalau suatu hari kita tiba-tiba putus dan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? Apakah janjiku itu masih berlaku untuk kulanggar?" tanyaku.

Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Kita tidak akan putus, Kushi-chan. Karena aku akan membuatmu selalu terus mencintaiku sampai kapanpun."

Oh, sial! Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia mebuatku memerah karena ucapan dan perlakuannya. Dasar duren sialan!

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau berjanji?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya padaku. Dengan ragu, aku mengaitkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya,

"Baiklah, asal kau bisa pegang kata-katamu tadi." Jawabku menantangnya.

"Tentu saja, sejak kapan aku mengingkari ucapanku sendiri. Kau lihat saja nanti efeknya setelah aku membuatmu terus mencintaiku." Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Kau mau menyantetku, ya?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata. Dia terkekeh lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku menggunakan cara licik seperti itu."

"Lantas?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum memikirkan caranya. Tapi yang jelas aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku dan terus mencintaiku." Katanya santai.

"Menarik. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan para fans-fansmu yang gila itu. Aku tidak akan mudah tergoda hanya dengan tampang dan rayuan gombalmu. Kau pikir mudah menaklukkan hati seorang gadis sepertiku? Bahkan membuatku untuk mencintaimu seumur hidupku."

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Katanya. Lalu menarikku untuk bersandar padanya. Dikecupnya puncak kepalaku, kemudian kami kembali memandangi langit berbintang.

-End Flash Back-

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat janjiku pada Minato. Aku sudah melanggar janjiku dengan mencium senpai-ku waktu itu. Sementara Minato tidak pernah melanggar janjinya waktu itu, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tetap mencintainya. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintainya. Mungkin benar tebakanku waktu itu, dia pasti sudah menyantetku agar aku tergila-gila padanya.

TING TONG!

Lamunanku segera buyar ketika mendengar suara bel pintu depan. Dengan setengah berlari, aku membukakan pintu. Dan aku mendapati seorang pria jakung berkulit putih agak kecoklatan dengan rambut berwana hitam kelam dan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tunggu dulu! Wajahnya terlihat familiar bagiku. Aku berusaha mengingat dimana aku pernah bertemu orang ini…eh, tunggu….j-jangan-jangan, dia….

"Kau?" tanyaku.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kushina-chan." Kata orang itu.

"Hayashi Yoshikawa-senpai!"

End Kushina POV.

.

.

.

Minato POV.

Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku menuju ke kediamanku untuk pulang. Hari sudah sore, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang cepat. Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan Kushina dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku sudah dibuat jatuh cinta lagi olehnya. Dan sepertinya aku juga sudah bisa menghilangkan kebencianku terhadapnya dengan keberadaannya yang selalu disisku selama 4 tahun belakangan ini. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, selalu bertindak ceroboh, blak-blakan, dan masih sangat polos. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah darinya. Dia menjadi pendiam dan suka melamun, tidak ceria seperti dulu lagi. Apa karena aku terlalu dingin padanya. Memang sih, kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini sudah keterlaluan. Selama ini dia selalu baik padaku, dan yang aneh dia tidak pernah marah ataupun mengamuk seperti dulu kalau aku melakukan kesalahan atau sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal dan tidak suka. Misalnya, kuperintah seenaknya dan membuatnya kelelahan dengan semua tugas yang kuberikan. Pernah aku menyuruhnya membuatkanku kopi, dia menurut dan membuatkanku kopi. Tapi apa hasilnya? Semua kopi buatannya tidak ada yang sempurna ataupun bisa disebut kopi. Dan ketika dia sudah kelelahan kusuruh membuat kopi yang benar, dia bilang,

"_Aku tidak suka kopi! Kopi itu pahit! Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah dan tidak mau belajar membuatnya. Kalau kau mau kopi yang enak, buat saja sendiri! Dasar pirang sialan."_ Dan setalah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung pergi dari ruang kerjaku dan menuju kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Aku sangat menyukai suasana waktu itu. Itu pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan emosinya setelah sekian lama tidak pernah diperlihatkannya lagi semenjak menikah denganku. Hatiku sedikit ringan dan aku mulai menyayanginya semenjak saat itu.

Kami tidak tidur sekamar. Bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi Kushina,

"_Aku tahu kau masih membenciku. Jadi kuputuskan akan tidur di kamar lain agar kau tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku."_ Dia mengatakan itu dengan senyuman getir.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-katanya itu, meski sudah 4 tahun lalu diucapkannya. Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesepian juga saat tidur. Hmm, apa mungkin nanti malam kusuruh dia tidur denganku saja, ya? Tapi pasti akan kelihatan aneh kalau aku melakukan itu. Setahuku, selama ini dia selalu berpikiran kalau aku sangat membencinya sampai sekarang. Tapi nyatanya, dia berhasil merobohkan perdirianku untuk terus membencinya dengan caranya yang tidak biasa.

Aku juga merasa bersalah ketika meninggalkannya saat dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia mengkhianatiku waktu itu. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol emosiku dan mendengarkan dia bicara. Tapi tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa kukehendaki.

Haahh…kupikir aku harus minta maaf dan mendengarkan penjelasannya saat aku pulang nanti. Lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan acara 'benci-bencian' ini.

Ku hentikan mobilku tepat di depan rumah bergaya eropa-ku. Kubuka pintu rumahku tanpa mengetuk ataupun membunyikan bel karena ini adalah rumahku, jadi untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu. Ketika aku berjalan keruang tengah, mataku langsung terbelalak melihat pemadangan yang sama kulihat seperti dulu.

Kushina sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki itu, karena dia membelakangiku. Kepala Kushina yang sejajar dengan kepala laki-laki itu dan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Tidak salah lagi, posisi itu…

Kukepalkan tanganku. Lagi. Kejadian ini terjadi lagi.

Kurang ajar! Beraninya kalian!

Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan…

End Minato POV

"Kau senpai-ku waktu di SMA itu, kan?" Tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau masih mengingatku." Kata Hayashi.

"Tentu saja-dattebane! Kau kan sekarang sudah menjadi artis terkenal. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali wajahmu yang sering muncul di TV itu." Jawab Kushina.

"Ahaha, kau tidak berubah ya, Kushina-chan. Masih tetap cantik seperti dulu. Hanya saja kau sekarang sudah jadi istrinya Namikaze itu." Kata hayashi.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku aku banyak berubah sekarang. Eh, ayo masuk dulu. Tidak baik mengobrol diluar seperti ini." Kushina mempersilahkan Hayashi masuk.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan setelah dia menaruh minuman untuknya dan untuk Hayashi.

"Oh, kemarin aku bertemu temanmu yang bernama Mikoto itu. Lalu kutanya alamat rumahmu. Aku sempat terkejut lho Kushina-chan, karena kau sudah menikah dan suamimu itu adalah si Minato Namikaze itu. Jadi pada akhirnya kalian juga akan menikah. Lalu untuk apa kau memutuskannya waktu itu?" Tanya Hayashi.

"Aku memutuskannya waktu itu demi kakak yang sangat kusanyangi, tapi sekarang dia telah tiada. Dan dia juga menitipkan putrinya padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan suaminya." Jawab Kushina.

"Begitukah? Apa Namikaze bersikap kasar padamu?" Tanya Hayashi.

Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah bersikap kasar padaku. Hanya saja dia selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh padaku. Tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini dia mulai berubah terhadapku. Dia mulai…sedikit lembut padaku. Itu merupakan suatu kemajuan bukan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Tapi Kushina-chan, apakah kau…bahagia hidup bersamanya?" Tanya Hayashi.

"Tentu saja-dattebane! Aku mencintainya, ingat. Mana mungkin aku tidak bahagia hidup dengannya." Jawab Kushina.

"Bohong. Lihat badanmu. Kurus begitu. Dan wajahmu pucat, tidak cerah seperti dulu. Apa yang dilakukan Namikaze terhadapmu? Kau pasti tertekan sampai seperti ini." Kata Hayashi sambil menunjuk Kushina. Kushina segera menurunkan jari telunjuk Hayashi yang tepat berada depan mukanya.

"Oh, Hayashi-senpai, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan-dattebane. Kau jadi terlihat seperti kakakku saja. Lihat, aku baik-baik saj-hatchii!" Kushina tiba-tiba bersin.

"Tuh kan! Kau sedang sakit. Pantas saja wajahmu pucat." Ucap Hayashi.

"Tenang, Cuma flu biasa-hatchii! Hatchii!"

"Dasar! Semalam kau tidur jam berapa? Kau bergadang ya?" Tanya Hayashi sambil beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri Kushina.

"Um, sebenarnya semalam aku bergadang menunggui Minato pulang." Kata Kushina sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu. Hayashi duduk disebelahnya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kushina. Kushina tidak malu ataupun memerah. Entah dia juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Lalu tanpa disadari dan diduga-duga, Minato datang lalu memukul Hayashi. Akibatnya Hayashi terpental jauh dan darah segar mengalir di bibirnya.

"Hayashi-senpai!" jerit Kushina sambil menghampiri Hayashi yang berusaha untuk duduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Ooh, jadi begini kelakuanmu saat aku tidak ada dirumah? Bagus sekali. Kau mengundang laki-laki yang bukan suamimu masuk kerumah ini dan bermesraan selagi aku tidak ada!" bentak Minato.

Kushina langsung terlonjak kaget dibentak seperti itu. Belum pernah Minato marah sampai berteriak seperti ini.

"Tu-tunggu Minato! Aku bisa jelask-"

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Aku melihat dengan jelas kalau kalian sedang berciuman!"

"Be-berciuman? Itu tidak benar. Ka-kami Cuma-" lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kushina. Padahal aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku lagi untukmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau lagi-lagi mengkhianatiku." Ucap Minato. Lalu dia berbalik hendak pergi, tapi suara Hayashi menghentikannya.

"Pantas Kushina-chan sampai sakit seperti itu. Rupanya kaulah yang membuatnya menderita selama ini." Ucap Hayashi sambil berdiri lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku.

"Apa maksudmu? Justru akulah yang dibuatnya menderita selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap Minato sinis.

"Heee, benarkah? Kau akan menyesal setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Balas Hayashi dengan sinis pula.

"Kau! Apa maumu, hah!" Minato sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju orang didepannya ini sekali lagi, kalau Kushina tidak menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup Minato. Jangan memukulnya lagi." Cegah Kushina.

Minato menoleh kearah Kushina.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalau laki-laki ini mati gara-gara kupukul? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menikah dengannya saja? Itu lebih baik." Ucap Minato sinis pada Kushina. Lalu memandang Hayashi dengan penuh kebencian, kemudian berbalik untuk pergi, tapi Kushina menahan tangannya,

"Kau salah paham!" pekik Kushina. Dia tidak ingin Minato salah paham dan membencinya lebih dari ini lalu meninggalkannya lagi.

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benci padamu." Desis Minato sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Kushina dengan kasar, lalu pergi dari sana.

BRAKK!

Pintu dibanting dengan keras oleh Minato.

"Kushina-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hayashi sambil menghampiri Kushina yang sedang berjongkok dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga matanya tidak terlihat. Tapi Hayashi bisa tahu kalau gadis didepannya ini tengah menangis melihat ada air yang mengalir di pipi Kushina.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Senpai pulanglah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata Kushina dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar Hayashi.

"Kau yakin?" Hayashi Nampak ragu-ragu, bisa saja saat dia pergi, suami Kushina yang menurutnya sialan itu datang dan menyakiti Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk, lalu menjawab,

"Ya. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Hayashi terdiam sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan,

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau suamimu itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, beritahu aku ya. Nanti akan keberi pelajaran dia." Ucap Hayashi. Kushina hanya meng-iya-kan saja. Hayashi masih memandang Kushina dengan raut wajah khawatir, tapi akhirnya dia beranjak pergi juga dari situ meninggalkan Kushina yang masih tetap terdiam sendiri disana.

Air mata terus mengalir di pelupuk mata violet Kushina. Mengalir tanpa henti dan dibiarkan saja oleh Kushina. Dia sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menahan semua penderitaannya ini. Dia sudah sangat terluka beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dan sekarang dia harus menerima luka yang lebih dalam karena harus mendengar bentakan dan kata-kata Minato yang menyatakan kalau dia membencinya seperti itu. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Padahal dia sudah hampir berhasil membuat Minato kembali mencintainya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia malah membuat keadaan semakin parah dengan membuat Minato makin membencinya. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Rasanya semua usaha yang dia lakukan selama ini sia-sia saja.

"Ibu kenapa menangis?" suara seorang anak kecil.

Kushina segera mendongak dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang di kuncir kuda beramata biru shappire tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sara…" Kushina segera meraih Sara dan memeluknya.

"Ibu kenapa? Apa ayah menyakiti ibu lagi?" Tanya Sara. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ayah tidak meyakiti ibu sama sekali." Jawab Kushina dengan suara bergetar.

"Ibu bohong. Nanti akan Sala beli tahu nenek dan kakek kalau ayah membuat ibu menangis lagi." Kata Sara.

"Jangan. Ibu yang salah. Ibu sudah mengecewakan ayah." Kushina melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sara sambil berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin.

"Sara, dari mana saja? Dimana bibi Mikoto? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" Tanya Kushina berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bibi Mikoto bilang ada ulusan, jadi tidak bisa mampil." Jawab Sara.

"Oh, yasudah. Sara sudah makan belum? Nanti ibu masakin sesuatu buat Sara." Kata Kushina yang langsung membuat senyum merekah di wajah Sara kecil.

"Belum! Sala mau makan masakan yang dali indonseia ya, bu!" ucap Sara girang.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan nasi goreng, hm? Sara mau kan bantuin ibu buatnya?" Tanya Kushina yang sudah bisa kembali normal lagi.

"MAU! Ibu ajalin Sala cala masak, dong!"

Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan membuat dapur jadi berantakan, ya." Sara mengangguk riang lalu menarik tangan Kushina menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Minato sedang mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dia sampai menabrak mobil orang beberapa kali, dan langsung kabur begitu saja. Bahkan hampir menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang. Anehnya, bukan pejalan kaki yang protes karena hampir ditabrak,

"Woi! Cari mati, ya? Kalau punya otak dipake dong! Jangan di taruh di dengkul!" bentak Minato pada nenek-nenek yang hampir ditabraknya (Sungguh perkataannya tadi membuatnya menjadi OOC, tapi mau gimana lagi? Namanya orang emosi. Butuh pelampiasan dong. Hehe) nenek-nenek yang tadinya hampir jantungan gara-gara hampir tetabrak, kini benar-benar terkena serangan jantung dan langsung di gotong ke ambulans yang kebetulan lewat situ.

"Huh, ada-ada saja."

Minato kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tenang. Dan saat usahan mulai berhasil, ponselnya berbunyi mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Dengan (sangat) kesal, Minato mengambil ponsel penganggunya itu dan menjawab panggilan dengan kasar,

"Halo!" jawab lebih berupa bentakan dari Minato, membuat Kakashi yang berada diseberang telepon melompat kagek dan hampir menyusul jejak nenek tadi ke rumah sakit gara-gara serangan jantung.

"Ha-halo, Minato-sama. Maaf apakah saya menganggu anda?" Tanya Kakashi dengan sedikit takut dengan nada suara Minato yang seperti ingin menerkamnya saja. Untung dia sedang tidak bicara langsung dengan atasannya itu.

"Sangat." Jawab Minato kesal.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau Uchiha Grup tertarik dengan proyek pembangunan hotel di kota Numazu. Dan mereka ingin mengadakan rapat dengan anda besok." Kata Kakashi.

"Bilang pada mereka, aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat itu besok." Kata Minato dengan nada yang bertambah kesal.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi heran. Tidak biasanya atasannya ini membatalkan rapat dengan mudahnya. Apa lagi dengan Uchiha grup.

"Aku ambil cuti besok. Dan bilang pada mereka, kalau aku akan menghadiri rapat lusa nanti. Pokoknya kau urus itu baik-baik." Ucap Minato dengan nada memerintah.

"Ap-"

PIP.

Telepon segera di putus oleh Minato saking kesalnya, membuat Kakashi yang di seberang sana menjadi Teheran-heran dengan banyak tanda Tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Dimana tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang sedang stress, ya?" gumam Minato. Dan setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Minato menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah Bar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina POV.

Aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Sesekali aku mendongak kesamping untuk melihat jam dinding. Pukul 12.05. sudah tengan malam, tapi Minato belum juga pulang. Duh! Aku harus menjelaskan padanya secara rinci nanti. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia mau mendengarkan sebelum aku menjelaskannya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Tapi aku bersih keras ingin menunggunya.

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan karena mendengar seseorang berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Dari suaranya, aku yakin kalau itu adalah suaranya Minato. Kubuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Minato!" kataku ketika aku membuka pintu. Tapi aku langsung terdiam ketika melihat keadaannya yang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya suram dan matanya tertutup setengah.

"Lama sekali bukanya. Minggir, aku mau lewat." Suruhnya. Lalu dia berjalan masuk dengan linglung sehingga dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menangkapnya. Namun karena aku menangkap dengan posisi yang tidak seimbang, ditambah lagi dengan berat badan Minato yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan, aku pun terjatuh dengan dia berada diatasku. Bisa kurakan deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan ditelingaku, dan baunya seperti…alkohol?

"Minato, kau mabuk?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menindihku. Tapi percuma saja, kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Dia malah mencenkram kedua tanganku dan meletakannya disamping kepalaku. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh kalau aku mabuk dan melakukan sesuatu sesukaku? Kau saja bebas melakukan apapun termasuk bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tajam.

"Minato, kau salah paham. Kami sama sekali tidak bermesraan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menciumku. Waktu itu dia hanya menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku untuk memastikan apakah aku terkena demam atau tidak. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Jelasku sambil menatap lekat-lekat shappire miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dan semakin mentapku dengan tatapan curiga. Duh! Susah sekali meyakinkannya sih!

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghianatiku dulu? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau mengkhianatiku!"

"A-aku tidak mengkhinatimu! Aku terpaksa melakukannya! Aku tidak ingin Sara nee-chan membenciku karena telah merebutmu. Dia…dia sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu aku terpaksa melepaskanmu untuknya…" jelasku dengan suara yang pelan.

"Meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaanku?"

"Maaf…aku tidak punya pilihan. Maafkan aku Minato. Akan kulakukan apapun asalkan kau mau memaafkanku." Kataku dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"…Apa itu benar? Kau sama sekali tidak mengkhianatiku? Kau hanya ingin menyatukanku dengan Sara? Itu sajakah?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lalu menjawab,

"Ya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku juga tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatku nekat melakukannya. Aku sangat menyayangi Sara nee-chan. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Tapi Minato percayalah kalau aku masih mencintaimu…sampai sekarangpun aku masih sangat mencintaimu…" kataku membuat matanya melebar seketika.

"Benarkah yang barusan kudengar itu? Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya. Terlihat matanya menatap sayu kearahku.

"Ya. Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu. Maaf aku telah melanggar janjiku padamu." Dia mengerutkan alisnya,

"Janji yang mana?" tanyanya. Astaga! Ternyata dia melupakan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri kepadaku!

"Janji tentang mencium laki-laki selain dirimu." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum lembut. Ini sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Selama ini dia selalu tersenyum sinis kearahku. Apakah itu artinya dia sudah memaafkanku?

Lalu tanpa disangka dan di duga-duga, Minato mencium bibirku dengan antusias. Aku tidak bisa mengelak karena kedua tangan dan kakiku dikunci olehnya. Dan posisi kami juga belum berubah sejak tadi. Dia mengunci semua gerakan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang berada diatasku. Menindihku sehingga aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmatinya dan membalas ciumannya. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan ciumannya semenjak kami putus waktu itu. Dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya dia menciumku dengan antusias begini, pertama kalinya saat kami pertama kali jadian. Tapi baru beberapa lama kami berciuman, tiba-tiba Minato melepas ciumannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundakku. Cengkramannya pada tanganku sudah mulai mengendur. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kulihat dia disamping kepalaku. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya terdengar teratur. Dia…tertidur?

Kuangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku lalu kugotong dia ke kamarnya. Dia pasti sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Kubaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur lalu kudekati dia untuk melepaskan jas dan juga dasi yang melilit lehernya. Lalu kulepaskan juga sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Setelah selesai, aku kembali mendekatinya dan menatapnya yang sedang tertidur. Dia sangat tenang dan terlihat seperti malaikat kalau sedang tidur.

Setelah merasa cukup memandanginya terus, aku mulai beranjak dari sana hendak pergi kekamarku. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada tangan yang menarik tanganku dan membuatku terjatuh di tempat tidur dan menimpa tubuh Minato. Kurasakan tangan itu mulai merengkuh tubuhku dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya sebuah suara bariton yang sangat kukenal.

"Te-tentu saja kekamarku untuk tidur." Kataku dengan wajah memerah karena sekarang aku tengah berbaring tengkurap didalam pelukannya.

"Malam ini kau tidur disini dan temani aku." Katanya.

"Apa?" Minato mengubah posisiku yang semula berada diatasnya kini berada dibawahnya dengan dia berada diatasku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita adalah suami istri, hm? Kenapa kita harus tidur terpisah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

"T-tapi-" ucapanku terputus karena Minato sudah mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya sebelum aku sempat mengatakan 'Tapi aku belum siap'. Kurasakan bibirnya mulai turun ke daguku dan merambat ke leherku. Aku pasrah saja dan membiarkannya menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhku. Lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmatinya dan mengikuti permainannya. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai menyadari kalau sedari tadi Minato terus menggesekan pinggulnya ke pinggulku. Apa dia mau melakukan 'itu' denganku sekarang? Maksudku ini terlalu cepat mengingat kami baru beberapa saat tadi berbaikan. Aku mulai mendengar suara robekan kain. Dan saat kulihat ternyata yang dirobek olehnya adalah piyamaku. Sebegitu tidak sabarkah dirinya sampai merobek piyama yang baru saja kemarin kubeli dengan susah payah karena harganya sangat mahal? Dan setelah aku mulai berpikir untuk memintanya ganti rugi dengan memberikanku selusin gaun tidur yang seharga satu juta yen. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk memaafkannya untuk kali ini saja. Ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

End Kushina POV.

.

.

.

.

Minato POV.

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku ketika merasakan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dan menyilaukan mataku. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku mencoba duduk dengan susah payah sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum dan akhirnya mabuk. Kulihat ke sekelilingku. Ternyata aku sedang berada dikamarku. Tapi aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai sini. Kulihat kearah tempat tidurku yang sudah berantakan dan ada sedikit noda…darah? Lalu kualihkan perhatianku kearah lantai. Kulihat disana tergeletak kemejaku yang kupakai untuk kekantor kemarin sudah terkapar tak bebentuk lagi dan didekatnya ada kain yang kelihatannya seperti piyama wanita yang sudah robek

"Eh? Ada bekas darah di seprai? Siapa? Dan kenapa aku bertelanjang dada begini?" gumamku.

Aku berjalan keluar kamarku hendak menuju ke dapur, karena aku mencium bau masakan disana. mungkin Kushina sedang memasak. Setelah sampai di dapur, aku melihat Kushina yang tengah menata sarapan di meja dan Sara yang mencoba membantunya.

"Ohayou!" sapaku pada mereka. Kulihat Kushina sempat terkejut tapi langsung tersenyum, lain lagi dengan anakku Sara. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga, seolaholah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka, jadi jelas mereka terkejut.

"Ah, ohayou!" sapa Kushina.

"Tou-chan, ohayou!" Sara juga membalas sapaanku.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan menagmbil kursi untuk duduk di depan meja makan. Kushina juga sudah mengambil tempat duduk dan mengambil beberapa helai roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai stoberry lalu memberikannya pada Sara.

"Kau bangun siang sekali. Memangnya tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Kushina padaku.

"Tidak. Aku ambil cuti hari ini. Sekali-sekali aku juga butuh istirahat."

Dan sekali lagi mereka berdua melongo. Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka aku mendadak berubah menjadi aneh. Bukankah biasanya aku ini selalu hampir tidak pernah mengambil cuti kerja. Apa lagi sekarang jabatanku adalah presiden direktur Namikaze grup.

"Oh…" respon Kushina.

Hening.

Suasana di ruang makan tampak sunyi. Tidak ada yang diantara kami bertiga yang mau membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Aku pun tidak punya topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan menikmati sarapanku. Ditambah lagi badanku terasa letih semua padahal kemarin aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat badanku terasa capek. Kulihat Kushina sedang mengoles selai kacang dan stoberry di rotinya. Entah ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku atau dari tadi aku memang melihat Kushina selalu tersenyum sejak tadi? Dan wajahnya kelihatan lebih cerah dan segar disbanding hari-hari kemarin.

Aku menaikan alisku.

"Ada apa dengannya?" batinku heran

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak berseri-seri dan kelihatan cantik. Aku jadi melupakan sarapanku karena terlalu asyik memandanginya. Ah, apa yang terjadi denganku sih! Namun tiba-tiba mataku berhenti tepat di lehernya.

"Apa itu di lehermu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sesuatu seperti bekas-bekas kemerahan di leher Kushina.

"Eh, oh, emm…ini...kau tidak ingat sama sekali tentang ini?" dia bertanya balik dengan gugup dan…merona? Aku menyerngitkan alisku, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga lehernya merah begitu. Tiba-tiba mataku membulat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kutatap dia dengan horror.

"Kushina, jangan-jangan semalam kau…" kataku sambil menunjuknya. Dia kelihatan antusias menantikan jawabanku.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Semalam kau…digigiti nyamuk?" kataku.

Hening.

…

…

…

…

"He?"

Bersambung…

Next Chapter : kencan?

"Dasar pirang sialan! Masa' kejadian semalam kau tidak ingat sama sekali!"

"Memang apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Eh? Maksudmu, kau mau mengajakku berkencan begitu?"

"Kau mau nonton Film apa?"

"Aku mau nonton Film 'Naruto'-dattebane!"

"Kushi-chan, maukah kau memaafkanku? Dan mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi?"

…

Wait for next chapter, Matta ne Minna-san! Jangan lupa review ya~ sebab review kalian adalah sumber semangat saya~ entar kalo gak ada yang ngereview, saya jadi kurang semangat buat nulis kelanjutannya…

Good Bye from,

~Minako-chan Namikaze~


End file.
